Talk:Tango Squadron
Tango Creators, feel free to expand the descriptions of your squad members. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Don't Mind if i do [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 23:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) One fuse short of a Demo Charge, love it, modified Cale's personality slightly to reflect exactly that --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I added a Former Members section. Add former members and their humorous deaths, either at the hands of a squad member or the enemy. KuHB1aM 15:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :One already added. Alas, poor Rugermeister, I knew him well . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) LOL. KuHB1aM 16:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) dunno if you wanna add a pic to the article but found this and thought it looked good, use if you like --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think tango should have a rivalry with the 13th penal legions last chancers. would be interesting. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 06:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :They're a similar unit, but they operate under different circumstances. Tango are the 5th's Special Forces, whereas the 13th are like the IG's Special Forces. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea for a member. How about one that was put in Tango after shoe-ing his CO, XO, and all other officers he could find. He won't talk about his past, even when Coletrane threatened to beat him to death. A new guy, well trained as a medic, carries various "enhancers" with various medical effects, like numbing ability to feel pain, stopping blood flow, ect... --Lither 14:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. At this rate, Delta and Omega might need to be brought back into Spec Ops service . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it'll be good to have a medic --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Put in two former members with rather massive little stories behind them. Admittedly, I could have just as easily put these into Jared's or something given how central they are to him, but it'd look daft and it adds a bit of backdrop to the squad as a whole, seeing as he was apparently the personal team punching bag for a bit. Hope they're alright, anyway. That said, folks, you can stick in squaddies implicatively related to your own character too, I guess. --Solbur 23:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone in Tango gets their hazing month. As part of his, Deek was locked in a dugout with a pair of rabid guard dogs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Those guard dogs have nothing on oscar. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 00:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Virgil is going to teach Oscar how to attack chumps. *paints red targets on Jared and Fred's tents* KuHB1aM 00:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude, its a puppy, and a friken lazy one at that, it would just put it's head up out of curiosity then go back to sleep, besides, Jarred is its favorite. also, who do we gove more respect to? Oscar, or jarred? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 00:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oscar. KuHB1aM 00:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 01:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cale loves dogs, Cale thinks Jared might miss out on a few lunches so Oscar can eat --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Jared loves dogs too. He agrees, though he insists that his legs are not to be broken in the handing over of rations. --Solbur 16:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oscar, accidentally stolen from Mordians when Tango grabbed his transport crate. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Much better history. Love the helmet idea [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 10:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :My friend's dogs slept in his shoes when they were pups. Sometimes, real life can produce decent stories. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::HaHa. Still, i want to see a quote where deacon puts his helmet on, and it's wet. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 11:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I think I wrote an article about the guy who killed Goyle... --Lither 10:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Nah, his throat was slit, he wasn't shoed. oh hey that a word. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 11:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of the word "Banana'd", eh Andrew? Heh heh heh, ah what a good day... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Read up on Rugar's "relationship" with Jared. Even he would understand that shoe-related murder is a bit obvious. Who else murders people with a shoe (not shoelaces, Deek). --Lither 14:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) True, very true, maybe rugar does have a brain. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 15:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) He does have a brain. He just uses it as often as another Legionnaire. --Lither 15:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) As a random idea, would it be possible to open a forum where we post "in-game" stats/ special rules? --Lither 08:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Inquisitor Rules System would suit this lot better than 40k, but if you want to give it a whirl, definitely, go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::So can I try that idea? Lither 05:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of adding a heavy weapons specialist who prefers heavy bolters, and he got sent to the Penal Legions for gunning down several civilians. He is a huge brute and he doesn't talk much, but his weapons do lots of talking for him. --Tayman 02:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :They're not really that kind of platoon. Heavy Bolters are carried by two people for a very good reason, in that they're huge and heavy. That and you pretty much described one of the Last Chancers there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, fair enough, but I didn't really know what other roles I could give him. Tayman 21:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we RP with Tango, so if you reckon we're up for the challenge, we could use an old shell-schocked Veteran who is no longer fit for normal service, and was sent to the Penal Legion. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to be fair, the Breaker was a heavy weapons specialist, and he carried an autocannon. --Lither 21:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That's actually a good idea, Run4, the other Tangos would probably heckle him non-stop for being an old guy, thanks for that. Tayman 21:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Deek's pretty damn old, he's just not a PTSD-ridden shell-shocked wreck. He's debatably psychotic though. He looks relatively young because of Warp Travel dilation, having some of his body rebuilt once or twice, and getting becalmed in the Warp at one point. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) So you don't mind if I have a go at creating this guy? Tayman 23:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think he was just saying that he didn't. --Lither 23:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Fire away. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) So thats what happens when Jared goes mental, AWSOME! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Jared; the most dangerous member of Tango... only if you annoy him enough... --Lither 09:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Even bad men love their mamas. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Would characters lose special ranks (like Rugar being an Orderly) in Tango, or would they keep their special rank? --Lither 09:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with that statement, Run4... quite the contrary for some cases, in fact... :) KuHB1aM 12:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it fits Tompson being likened to an Oberon Class Battleship? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) How come none of you have added John tompson to your Relations with other Tangos sections? he was created before Drake, after all... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Would A disgraced space marine scout be able to join Tango? Like the idea of making a scout who maybe led his squad into an ambush and left them in fear. And now his chapter have disowned him and he got put in a penal legion. Would This be possible? User: Tomj8937 For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, no. Disgraced Space Marines tend to be court martialed. Or lobotomised and turned into Chapter serfs. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Damn, Damn, Damn! For the record I didn't mean chapters like ultramarines or imperial fists, I mean like blood angels or space wolves. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Space marines are space marines, no matter what bad ass chapter they come from... 'nuff said.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Damn it! Wanted a genetically enhanced warrior. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 10:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) We already got one, he's called 'Bad Ass' Coletrane.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ill settle for a pissed off psyker. Prehaps call him Thomas Jacoba. Sent cause after a really though fight, he lashed out at his superior psychic, causing his superior to lose an eye and his nose. Wait he sounds a bit like Logan. Ill find some fluff to put him on. But Would A psyker be allowed? If so, I'm making one. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about psykers.. i had an idea for one a while back... ask run about "it"(Survivability probability) --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Curses. Not allowed! What about a mutant, a pure one, mind. With maybe like sharp bone blades coming out his arm, his spine on the outside or even just enhanced healing. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 09:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Got An Idea for a character! Thomas "The Blade" Jacobus. He lost 1 hand and embedded a knife in the stump. He now wields a plasma pistol in his remaining hand. He's from the planet Vasnar III. Sent cause he went mad and murdered several civilians. His speciality, Assassination's. Also Unmatched in close combat. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 16:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Un-matched? pfft... he only sounds like a "slightly" less psychotic Coletrane. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I alrwady have a Daemon Prince named Jacobus. Supahbadmarine 20:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well Ill tone him down a bit. The Whole unmatched thing, I meant self proclaimed unmatched. Still Want him to have a knife for a hand. Possibly have him scar his arm every time he successfully assassinates someone. Still want him to be a cut throat. And His first name Will still be Thomas (or at least Tom). I know, His Name can be Tom Kain. What do you think. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Every member of tango (barring Jared (who is my favourite)) is a psychotic loony, A Murdering Gland Warrior who bosses everybody around as a self proclaimed Sargent, a Berserk Medic with a mutated Psychion gland who kills people with a boot laced with scrap metal, A Tech Priest who is addicted to fighting, A Explosives expert who is "1 fuse short of a demo charge, The List goes on. John Tompson is a psychotic loony? Well, thank you *smirks, giving a slight sarcastic bow*, The only reason jared is in tango is because he was framed, as in... he isn't a fighter, murderer, psycho, or any of that crap. AS IN jared shouldn't even be in tango, he's just THAT unlucky. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I think its a requirement for tango. To get the job of being in tango you must either be... a terrifying psychopath or a very very unlucky framed citizen. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 10:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Any that point is irrelevance. Can I make him part of tango or not? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Anybody? Wanna know if I can make my knife obsessed guy. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Psyker, no. Mutant with sharpened bone protrusions, sure (provided he's not a Wolverine rip-off <_< ). Guy with a knife stuck in his arm stump, sure :D. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:37, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay!